


A Thousand Words

by mohinikapuahi



Series: Crash & Burn [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: A Thousand Words<br/>Prompt: H/C prompt - Laceration/Knife Wound<br/>Rating: G<br/>Beta: Alassenya<br/>Warning: Spoilers for Season 1<br/>Summary: Steve needs Danny.<br/>Authors Notes: Written for HC Bingo on Dreamwidth, Prompt: Laceration/Knife Wound</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Part 3 of the Crash & Burn AU. Thank you so much to Alassenya for taking my ramblings and making them what they are now.

  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe

All it took were three words, flashing up on his cell phone screen and Danny’s carefully constructed world came tumbling down like the house of cards that it was.

"He’s been stabbed.”

It was a sad indictment to his renewed life as Newark Police Detective, fiancé and father to one and a half that he knew - after a glance at his watch - that he could be in Honolulu in 13 hours and 58 minutes. Factoring in the drive to the airport, the wait for the next flight and the flying time, he wondered if that was enough time to get to there, how badly Steve was hurt and if he could hang on long enough for Danny to make it back to him. How and when had he memorised the flight schedules? He had no idea, but he was glad he had: only Steve could get himself shivved on his release day.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he made his decision. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed in resignation, and picked up the phone. His thumbs stumbled over sending his first text: “be there 14 hrs, watch him for me”.

Why was it that every time Steve was hurt, he automatically went to worst case scenario and mentally worked a timeline for needed actions? He had to wonder why he didn’t call Chin and just find out what happened, but in the back of his mind, Danny knew exactly why. What if it was bad? What if he was too far away? What if he couldn’t’ get there in time? What if he lost Steve before he had even acknowledged where he truly fitted? What if he’d fucked it all up by listening to Steve and leaving like a whipped dog six long months ago?

Unlocking his desk drawer, he slipped his badge and gun inside before locking it again and striding quickly out of the office. He’d explain to them once he got to the island, since he didn’t have time for the red tape bullshit his demand for leave would require. He debated going home to pack a bag, but that would only start another fight, or more accurately, reinitiate the fight he walked out on when he left this morning. In the end the arrival of the elevator made his decision for him. He’d text Rachel from the airport, after he had his ticket in his hands, after she could guilt him out of going.

Forty-five minutes, a traffic clusterfuck, an argumentative, officious bitch at the ticket counter who had had little regard for his need to get to Honolulu right NOW and a sprint to the gate later, Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Grace.

“Monkey, Uncle Steve needs me. Will miss you but be back soon. Behave for Mommy. Danno loves you.”

He knew that she was in school. Her phone was turned off and she’d get his message as soon as she turned back on but he needed to let her know what was going on so she wouldn’t worry, or be upset by her mother's tantrums. He drew a deep breath and texted Rachel.

"Emergency in Hawaii. Will call when there. Back ASAP. "

Before he even had the phone back in his pocket, it was ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and pressed the off button. He would deal with Rachel’s histrionics later. He didn’t have enough energy to cope with her meltdown.

Handing over his boarding pass, he was ushered down to the plane and took his seat. Just over nine hours of jittery, foot tapping flight time later Danny was already unbuckled and standing in the aisle as the plane taxied up the runway to the terminal. Having long since given up on soothing their agitated passenger, one of the flight crew let him wait by the door until it opened.

Sprinting off the plane he ran through the terminal until he found himself back in the warm Hawaiian sunshine. Jumping into the first taxi he saw he gave them directions to Steve’s hospital of choice and leaned back in his seat, thinking just how ridiculous it was that Steve had a favourite hospital. If he hadn’t been so consumed by his need to see Steve, it might have disturbed his Jersey soul to realise how happy he was to be back on Hawaiian soil again.

Throwing some bills at the driver as he eased the car to a stop outside the Emergency Department doors, Danny jumped from the car before it had stopped moving and was once again on familiar territory. Striding quickly towards the nurses’ station, a familiar face smiled at him.

“He’s been admitted, Detective Williams.” She leaned towards a computer screen, typing before she smiled at him again. “He’s upstairs Ward 3b, they’ll point you at him when you get there.”

Danny brushed his fingers through his hair as he waited for the elevator. On the third floor, he didn’t even have to ask. Walking down the corridor he could see Kono and Jenna. As he got closer and Kono looked up, a broad grin split her face and she launched herself into his arms.

“Danny!” She greeted him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she squeezed him tight. Jenna stood back and waited until Kono released him then stepped forward and embraced him tightly but briefly.

“Girls.” Danny smiled, feeling almost comfortable in his own skin for the first time in 14 hours. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what the fuck happened with the Boss?”

Kono started. “From what we know, he was had a close and intimate encounter with a shiv early yesterday morning, and somewhere in his super-dense super-SEAL brain he decided that if he reported it he wouldn’t get out when he should.”

“Which might have worked for him, but his release was delayed and he'd collapsed in his cell when they came to get him,” Jenna finished.

“When he’s better I’m going to kill him,” Danny muttered, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, finally allowing himself to pause and breathe easily. “So, where is he? Can I see him?”

“Chin’s in there now, he had a reaction to one of the drugs, he’s been a bit loopy,” Kono replied. “He’s been looking for you.”

“He knew where I was.” Danny stated.

“No, since he’s been here.” Jenna explained, pointing at the doorway that Chin was walking through.

“Danny,” Chin spoke striding closer, and folding Danny into a tight hug.

Danny couldn’t help but hear relief in Chin’s voice, hugging him. The strength of his arms around his friend conveying six months worth of gratitude for updates and news of Steve’s case and well being.

“You should see him.” Chin stepped back.

Danny hesitated. Now that he was here and knew that Steve was going to survive, he wasn’t really sure he wanted to see him. Once he entered that room he would have no choice but to speak his mind - he couldn’t help himself around Steve - and after he'd spoken his mind, everything would change. Looking up into his friend’s expectant faces he knew that he was either facing the beginning or the end, and it might not be his decision.

Nodding slowly, he walked into the room.

What he saw took his breath away. Steve had changed, more than he had ever imagined. His tanned skin was now pale; his hair was so short it must have been shaved in the recent past; and his face was covered with a scruffy beard, sprinkled liberally with grey. He was still toned, but the muscles weren't nearly as well-defined as Danny remembered, and his pale torso bore several mottled blue bruises, the deepest of which were partly covered by the stark white dressing on his flank.

“You came.” The voice was hoarse.

Danny’s eyes snapped back to Steve’s face, and he saw Steve looking at him through half-opened eyes.

“Where else would I be?” Danny reached out with one hand to stroke Steve’s wrist.

“Couldn’t find you.” Steve murmured, his eyes drifting shut, almost like his lashes were too heavy for his eyelids. “You left me.”

“Don’t start, Steven.” Danny hissed. “You were the one that sent me away.”

“You didn’t have to go,” Steve’s voice was slightly slurred.

“We’re not going to do this now, Steven.” Danny’s mouth tightened as he spoke.

“Why not?” Steve turned his hand over and caught Danny’s hand in his long fingers. “If we don’t do it now, you’ll run away again.”

“I didn’t run away, you addled emotionally-stunted dumbass,” Danny sighed, trying desperately to reign in his temper. “You wouldn’t see me, you continually told me to go back to the mainland. What did you expect me to do?”

“Stay for me?” Steve turned his head, but not before Danny saw his suspiciously bright eyes.

“You big goofball.” Danny leaned against the edge of the bed, resting his hip on the mattress. He lifted Steve’s hand and folded it in both of his before he spoke again.

“I’m not going anywhere until we sort this out. I left because you asked me to, but I came back because you needed me. And I need you.”


End file.
